


Murdoc Isn’t A Good Babysitter

by StuartWithNoPot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crack (?), Father-Daughter Relationship, Gorillaz - Freeform, Other, Phase One, Short, Slice of Life, drabble (?), noodle is very oblivious, russel is done with everyone’s shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartWithNoPot/pseuds/StuartWithNoPot
Summary: Russel and 2D need to stop leaving Murdoc alone with Noodle.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Murdoc Isn’t A Good Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Heck I haven’t posted on here before so I’m kinda nervous- please leave some positive reviews And comments..!!I’d love to see them!

Russel and 2D were packing a small suitcase for the both of them to take to their interview. The two of them had been selected to be interviewed as one of the best selling bands in 2001, and they were all very excited! However, not everyone could come. Noodle was still way to small and young to participate in interviews just yet. The band all agreed to start letting her partake in the interviews and TV shows until she was a Teenager. So that meant one of them had to stay home. 

They often took turns with interviews, with 2D staying home with Noodle last time, and Russel staying the time before that. Which meant that now, it was Murdoc's turn to watch over Noodle. They other two band members were hesitant to let her stay with Murdoc, because they knew they often got into mischief.

And in case you haven't noticed, Murdoc isn't exactly the best influence on little Noodle.

"Are you sure you'd be able to watch 'er?" 2D spoke, cocking an eyebrow. Russel looked down at little Noodle, who was sitting on the sofa and playing on her tiny game boy. That thing often kept her busy for a while. Murdoc waved his hand with a snicker. "Oh shut your mouth faceache'! Why must you make out like I ain't responsible?"

Russel rolled his eyes. "That's because you're not Murdoc, remember what happened last time when we left you alone with Noodle?" 

/

Murdoc was in the bathroom, nothing but a pair of jeans and his signature brown belt on as he straightened out his hair. Murdoc hated talking about it, but he had naturally curly hair, that took quite long to straighten out. So that's why he often did it before he went to bed. That way, it'd be nice and straight for the next day. 2D was out on a date with Paula, and Russel was out performing on his drums for some fans at a club. Murdoc was originally going to attend, but ended up being the one to babysit Noodle.

Speaking of the devil, little Noodle came running in, cocking an eyebrow. She was confused at what she was watching Murdoc do. She saw steam erupt from the hair straighter with each bit of hair he worked on. 

"Clumpy!" She exclaimed, pointing at the said hair straightener. Murdoc cocked an eyebrow before snickering. "This? It's a hair straightener. I 'eed it to get rid of these stupid curls." He explained. Noodle stood up on her stool, and it didn't take long for Murdoc to realise that she was trying to grab ahold of it. Murdoc's eyes widened and he raised it higher in the air. "Woah! Hold on there kiddo-" he snickered and watched as Noodle pouted. 

He ruffled her hair, watching the little girl as she giggled. "You don't need a hair straightener, your hair is already as straight as a rod! Besides, Russel would most likely get pissed off and-"

Murdoc paused, looking down at his hair straightener. A chance to piss Russel off? Count him in! He snickered and looked down at the confused Noodle. "You know what? Get on over here kid." He patted the counter. Noodle's eyes sparkled with joy as she jumped on top of the bathroom counter. Murdoc was a laughing mess, sliding the hair straighter through her hair a few times, being careful not to burn her neck or clip her ear.

For a moment, he zoned out, staring at himself in the mirror. He snickered, his toothy grin full of a mix of excitement and mischief. He was so excited to see the look on Russel's face when he returned-

"Is something burning?" He suddenly spoke, getting a heap of smoke to his face. He looked down at the still smiling Noodle, who was confused as to why he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened in shock when a huge chunk of her hair was as burnt as a crisp. He lifted the hair straighter and soon realised that he had burnt her hair off.

"Fu-"

/

"Oh c'mon, that was a one time thing Russ', besides! Hair grows back! Does it, does it not?" He smirked, and watched as he face palmed. 

2D tapped his fingers together, clearing his throat and looking over at him with a frown. Murdoc and Russel both turned towards their band member. "What about the time you let Noodle get into the poptart's?"

/

Russel and 2D were out for dinner. The two of them had gone on a plane all the way to Los Angelis for an interview, and they were having an incredible time. Going to an arcade, going to tourists landmarks, and even meeting fans and even signing some merchandise (which was awkward for 2D because he doesn't have a signature). 

They rented out a nice hotel while they were there too. 2D was having the time of his life, dancing and enjoying the luxury without Murdoc being there to boss him around. Russel watched as 2D was getting a massage done. He smiled and nodded to him. He wasn't a huge fan of being handled, let alone touched by other people, but he was happy that 2D was managing to have a good time and get a break from the bassist.

Everything was amazing- no, perfect. They had the most amazing ten hours to themselves. That is until Russel received a phone call.

The drummer sighed loudly when he saw who it was from, and picked up the phone.

"What is-"

"Erm... what did you do when someone's been throwing up for the past fuckin' hour?"

Russel's eyes widened in shock, and suddenly, he grew anxious.

"Wha- what are you on about!? Where's Noodle!?"

"In the bathroom. She's been spittin' chunks for the past hour."

"Murdoc! What has she eaten today?!"

"Well er'... poptarts."

Russel's eyes widened. "Poptarts? Ok.. what about for breakfast?"

"Erm..... poptarts."

"Lunch?"

".... Poptarts-"

"Oh for fuck's sake Mudd's, you are 'not' telling me that you fed this kid nothing but poptarts all day."

"Errrrm. She had some chips before bed?"

"Murdoc you cracker ass-"

/

Murdoc rolled his eyes, picking up his bass and snickering. "Oh quit being so uptight ya' bozo. I've got this, and you and I both know that Dents." 2D pouted at the nickname, and suddenly little Noodle ran towards the group. She gave Murdoc's leg's a hug and she grinned. "Mudd's today?" She spoke, her English broken. The satanist was caught by surprise at first, but soon, he picked her up. "You're telling me that you want me to go after that? C'mon, I've got this."

"I swear to god Murdoc, if I get 'one' phone call-"

"Oh beat it. Get out of here and go to your silly interview." He ushered, and Noodle smiled as she wished her two band members a sweet goodbye. 2D ruffled Noodle's head and Russel gave her a gentle wave before bringing the suitcase outside. The cab was here, and with one last wave, the two left Murdoc and Noodle alone together at Kong Studios.

".... hmph. Wanna go for a joy ride kid?"

"Yes! Yes!"

~ End~


End file.
